1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell for felt electrode characterization, and more particularly, to a cell for felt electrode characterization capable of analyzing a characteristic of a felt electrode which is used in a redox flow battery.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electricity storage technology is gaining importance for efficient utilization of electricity, improved capability or reliability of an electricity supply system, introduction and expansion of renewable energy having a great variation over time, and regenerative energy of a mobile unit, that is, for an efficient use of energy throughout the energy industry, and it has an increasing growth potential and also increased expectations to make a social contribution.
Many studies on secondary batteries have been carried out in order to adjust the balance of electricity supply and demand in a semi-autonomous localized electricity supply system, such as microgrids, to properly distribute non uniform output of renewable energy generation, such as wind power generation and solar photovoltaic power generation, and to control influence on a change in voltage and frequency which is caused by a difference from an existing power system, and in these fields, more and more secondary batteries are expected to be used.
As for a secondary battery used in large-scale electricity storage, a required characteristic is a high energy storage density, and this characteristic is optimally provided by a redox flow battery that is a high capacity and high efficiency secondary battery.
A redox flow battery, different from an existing secondary battery, is a system for charging and discharging through oxidation and reduction of active material in an electrolyte, that is, an electrochemical capacitor apparatus for storing chemical energy of an electrolytic solution in the form of electric energy. The redox flow battery was first studied by the Lewis Research Centre (LRC) of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA) in 1974. The redox flow battery has been actively studied with regard to redox couples, electrochemical reaction mechanisms, ion exchange membrane development, and performance tests, and it was first sold by Sumitomo Electric Industries, Ltd. around 2000 and has been used as an electricity storage system for load leveling between day and night, voltage sag compensation, and output equalization of wind power generation.
An electrode of the redox flow battery is a conductor disposed to generate an electric field in a dielectric or obtain an electric current in a system. As a representative example of the electrode of the redox flow battery, a felt electrode is used. An electrical characteristic of the felt electrode is subject to change according to contact strength with a current collector, thus, many studies are being carried out to improve the performance of the felt electrode. However, it is difficult to accurately analyze electrical characteristics of a felt electrode.
In addition, a felt electrode is compressed in a redox flow battery manufacturing process for use, thus, it is important to predict characteristic change according to a compression ratio.